Cuando la sangre fluye
by Obviously3941
Summary: Nadie lo soporta pero nadie tampoco cuestiona las decisiones de Albus Dumbledore. Al menos nadie, excepto Snape. Gilderoy Lockhart asume el cargo como profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras y en medio del peligro. Nada realmente nuevo hasta que se descubren que están emparentados muy muy lejanamente. Y que ambos pelean por la misma mujer. MM/SS, GL/MM cuasi RL/MM y cuasi ADMM
1. Entre querubines y cartitas de amor

Bueno, tengo una idea que escribo con mi amiga Mari y espero que les guste. Estoy muy emocionada por éste proyecto juntas y ella prometió ayudarme con mi secuela "Tres pequeños giros". Estamos tan llenas de ideas, que es increíble.

Fic: "Cuando la sangre fluye".

Resumen: Nadie lo soporta, pero tampoco nadie cuestiona las decisiones de Albus Dumbledore. Sólo Severus Snape, de hecho. En fin, Gilderoy Lockhart asume el puesto de defensa contra las artes oscuras en el segundo curso. Y en medio de una terrible amenaza, haciéndole sentir a Snape que nadie es mejor para ese puesto que sí mismo. Nada realmente nuevo, hasta que se descubre que están emparentados en descendientes muy muy muy lejanos. Y mucho peor cuando ambos, están tras la misma mujer.

Pairings: MM/SS (principal) cuasi RL/MM y cuasi AD/MM.

* * *

Capítulo 1: Entre querubines y cartitas de amor.

 **Dumbledore POV**

Adoraba las fiestas y San Valentín era la perfecta excusa para organizar una reunión que pudiera unir tanto a sus profesores como a sus estudiantes. ¿Qué había de malo en ello? A excepción de Severus, el resto parecía muy entretenido con la fiesta en medio del salón de maestros. Nada podía salir mal con ponche rosa y burbujas de corazones, galletas en forma de querubines y flechas, canapés románticos. ¿Cómo podían discutir en uno de los días más lindos del año?

Además y hasta servía para conocerse mejor. Había contratado a un nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras y aunque ya era bastante reconocido por sus hazañas personales, nadie lo conocía en verdad. Una buena forma de romper el hielo.

\- No podías caer más bajo, pues el suelo te lo impide... ¿cierto? - escuchó una voz entre las sombras y se dio la vuelta hacia un rincón pobremente iluminado en la sala de maestros. - San Valentín ya de por sí es incómodo con todos esos estudiantes de pronto sintiéndose hormonalmente activos, dándose regalos y desmostraciones de afecto en público, pero no... - Severus Snape salió de la oscuridad y su expresión hablaba por sí sola. El enojo trazado en cada pequeña arruga de su frente, con el ceño fruncido. - tú tienes que convertirlo en un evento...

Albus sonrió y sus antenas con corazones sobre su sombrero, brillaron en rojo y rosa. Severus Snape parpadeó y desvió la vista, aunque no por mucho. El anciano sacó un par de ellas de su bolsillo y aunque trató de resistirse, las colocó sobre su grasienta cabeza. Continuaron apagadas puesto que Snape jamás sonreía.

\- ¿Estás molesto puesto que nadie te dejó una tarjeta en tu despacho? - preguntó y Snape parecía no querer responder la pregunta. Introdujo las manos en los bolsillos de su túnica y sustrajo un par de papeles arrugados. 5 o 6. Algunas tarjetas estaban ya rotas y ya no sonaban siquiera. Sonrió sarcásticamente y las antenas se iluminaron brevemente.

\- ¿Te parece? Si una de ellas es tuya y tiene un gatito colgando de una rama que dice: "resiste allí". ¡Hasta Sinistra me envió una tarjeta!

El director rió y palmeó su espalda con mucha felicidad, en tanto que Snape creyó que le había descolocado uno de sus pulmones. El vaso de ese ridículo ponche rosa que sostenía, casi terminó en el suelo y un par de gotas se derramaron junto a los zapatos de Minerva y Sprout. Ambas mujeres lo miraron detalladamente y luego a las estúpidas antenas que Snape no tardó en quitarse y arrojar al suelo, abochornado, pisándolas con más fuerza de lo debido.

\- Seguramente y hasta Minerva te dejó una tarjeta en tu despacho. - declaró Dumbledore, contento y ligeramente sonrojado ante la mirada analítica de la jefa de Gryffindor. Acomodaba sus gafas sobre su nariz y asentía como si le hubiesen preguntado si el emblema de su casa era un león.

\- Por supuesto. - declaró, cruzándose de brazos con una expresión de absoluto compromiso. - dijiste que teníamos que mantener el espíritu y eso hice. Aunque me temo que no le veo mucho la gracia... a toda ésta celebración de un día y unas pocas horas. Pobre de Filch que tendrá que limpiar todo ese papelillo de colores y esas serpentinas mágicas que realmente serpentean aún después de arrojadas. ¿No es muy cruel, Albus? Aún para ti.

Severus no tardó en imitar a la mujer y se cruzó de brazos con una expresión de severidad. Pomona sin embargo, rodó la vista en otra dirección y tiró un brazo alrededor de su colega femenina, sonriendo y bebiendo un poco de su ponche.

\- Lo que sucede es que quizá llevas mucho tiempo sin sentir amor por alguna cosa. Por ejemplo, yo pienso que quizá deberías charlar con alguien y dejarte llevar. No sé, olvida un poco los prejuicios. ¿Qué tal un amor joven? Yo por ejemplo... - comenzó a darle la vuelta y señaló a la otra mitad del profesorado, reunido alrededor de la nueva "promesa" Gilderoy Lockhart. - creo que un hombre como Gilderoy, tan famoso y apuesto, te haría más que bien. - suspiró risueña.

\- Lo siento pero no creo que sea el amor, aquello que deba tocar a mi puerta en éste momento. - dijo la mujer, quitándose el brazo de Pomona de encima y sonriendo con una expresión muy característica de Snape. - y creo que Gilderoy ya tiene mucho de qué preocuparse. Como sólo le he oído hablar de sus hazañas durante las últimas dos horas...

\- Tonterías... - dijo Sprout quitándole la copa de las manos y dándoselas a Snape que apenas y pudo balancear la suya. No tardó en halar uno de los brazos de Minerva quien continuaba resistiéndose. - ven... vamos a conocerlo y verás lo buen hombre que es.

No pudo escapar del fuerte agarre de la mujer y por un momento, Severus sintió lástima por ella y por tener el castigo de escuchar a ese idiota fanfarrón, mientras hablaba y hablaba sobre grandes hazañas que seguramente ni había hecho. Negó con la cabeza y Albus contempló la escena muy contento.

\- Parece que es muy popular entre las mujeres...

\- Regálales la luna y lo serás tú también. - contestó con su usual sarcasmo, colocando los vasos de ponche sobre la mesa de bocadillos y dándose la vuelta para contemplar la escena, tomando una de esas ridículas galletas de querubines. Apenas y le dio un mordisco, mientras miraba a las mujeres suspirar como si frente a ellas se encontrara el mismísimo Merlín. Excepto claro, Minerva quien parecía realmente aburrida y quién parecía tratar de huir de los brazos de Pomona, que la mantenían en esa tediosa conversación.

Gilderoy Lockhart, de pronto todos lo conocían y él jamás había oído algo de él. Tenía un sin fin de libros que seguramente estaban basados en puras mentiras y realmente lo detestaba. Trataba de evitar encontrarse en cualquier espacio cerrado donde él estuviera presente y trataba de huir de su club de fans o de sus reparticiones de fotos autografiadas. No llevaba ni cinco días en Hogwarts y ya quería patearle el trasero. Además... quién se creía como para encantar a todas las mujeres del staff de maestros.

Un momento... ¿qué? Y él seguramente había bebido demasiado ponche ya. ¿Acaso estaba celoso?


	2. Entre querubines y cartitas de amor 2

Hola ;). Muchas gracias por leer y por favor comenten si les gusta o si tienen alguna queja :). Muchos besos y amores para todos.

* * *

Capítulo 1 parte 2: Entre querubines y cartitas de corazones.

Por más que trataba de apartarse de la conversación, Pomona no le dejaba escapar y sus oídos ya zumbaban de tanto oír la voz de Gilderoy y cada una de las preguntas que sus colegas no dejaban de hacerle. Filius parecía extremadamente interesado y Lockhart ya hablaba sobre haber dirigido un coro completo, como él. Y aún así cuando Hooch insistía en que cantara un par de versos del himno escolar, Gilderoy se escapaba por las ramas.

\- Creo que no nos han presentado. - escuchó a un lado de ella, cuando por fin pudo apartarse del grupo y beber un poco de ponche, estando sola con sus pensamientos. Una suave música de Jazz, servía como ambientación y se podían oír también, el cuchicheo de las conversaciones. Un agradable ambiente bajo el fuego de una vieja chimenea, que no había podido disfrutar por la insistencia de Sprout. - parecía usted muy aburrida, hace poco... así que pensé en hacer algo al respecto. Mucho gusto, Gilderoy Lockhart. - tomó su mano y la besó delicadamente, sin su consentimiento. - usted debe ser Minerva McGonagall y la mano derecha del director. Encantado de conocerla.

Parpadeó un poco incómoda y no supo qué decir, ante su amplia sonrisa de autosuficiencia y galantería. Apartó sus manos de la vista del mago frente a ella y simplemente asintió lacónicamente. Por Merlín, ahora iba a tener una charla privada con ese hombre, donde hablaría sobre sí mismo por horas y horas. No sabría si sería capaz de soportarlo.

\- Lo mismo digo y me temo que ya es muy tarde y será mejor que me vaya a la cama. - dijo, fingiendo que abogaba un bostezo. - ha sido un día largo, controlando estudiantes y corrigiendo ensayos. La verdad que Dumbledore nos sorprendió con ésta fiesta y yo tengo mucho trabajo.

Vector e Irma no dejaban de sonreírse la una a la otra, mientras Gilderoy volvía a tomar una de sus manos y la acariciaba con una molesta ternura. Ahora y más que nunca, deseaba regresar a su despacho.

\- Sería una verdadera lástima, en verdad. Aunque en verdad lo entiendo y no quiero quitarle más tiempo. - dijo, llevándose los brazos tras la espalda y sonriendo aún más ampliamente. - ¿puedo escoltarla a su despacho? Para mí sería un verdadero honor.

Se preguntó cómo se suponía que saldría de semejante compromiso, cuando la mayoría del staff parecía encantado con la idea de llevarla hasta su despacho o hasta parecían celosos de su suerte. Parecía que ninguno abogaría por ella y el único que permanecía solo, en la mesa de bocadillos y con la vista fija sobre ellos, era Severus Snape.

\- No es necesario... Severus siempre me acompaña. Hoy es su turno de hacer las rondas de vigilancia y usualmente me acompaña a mí despacho.

Snape quien comía un par de galletas, alzó la vista al darse cuenta de que la mujer se acercaba a él y con una muy curiosa prisa. Trató de aparentar que estaba distraído, quitándose las migajas de la túnica. Minerva se detuvo junto a él y de improvisto, tomó uno de sus brazos. Severus tragó pesadamente y los miró, alzando una de sus cejas con curiosidad.

\- ¿De verdad le acompaña hasta su despacho, estando varios pisos más abajo? - preguntó Gilderoy con curiosidad y antes de que Snape pudiera hablar, Minerva asintió con vehemencia. - Ya veo... una verdadera lástima. Bueno, al menos tendré el placer de volver a verla en el desayuno.

\- Estoy segura. ¿Nos vamos, Severus? - le sonrió Minerva suavemente y realmente no tuvo oportunidad de responder, ella prácticamente lo halaba fuera del salón de maestros y casi sin despedirse.

Caminaba detrás de ella y dando traspiés, mientras Minerva trataba de caminar lo más aprisa posible. Una vez que estuvieran a un par de pasillos lejos de la fiesta, la mujer se detuvo y suspiró pesadamente, respirando al fin. Severus continuaba con una ceja arqueada y la jefa de Gryffindor no tardó en sonrojarse ante su mirada sobre ella.

\- Por Merlín, menos mal que pude escapar. - sonrió como excusa y ante su colega jefe de Slytherin quien continuaba con los brazos cruzados y una expresión de ligero sarcasmo, tuvo que dejar caer sus brazos en derrota. - lo siento, Severus, pero en realidad no creo que soportaría otra más de sus charlas. Sólo hay un hombre que ama hablar tanto como él, y ese es Filius Flitwick. Ya he tenido suficiente por hoy. Lo lamento por haberte hecho abandonar la fiesta. Aunque por lo que vi, te hice un favor. - dijo mientras caminaban y limpiaba un par de migajas de su túnica.

\- No creo que vaya a volver ahí. No soportaba ni un minuto más en ese lugar, aunque admito que la comida no estaba tan mal. - Minerva rió y Severus sonrió sarcásticamente. - no pude evitar notar la especial atención que Lockhart puso sobre ti. Y hasta besó una de tus manos. Véctor no murió de envidia por suerte.

\- Creo que supo que estaba menos que interesada y trató de conquistarme. Cuántas babosadas. Todo lo que dices, él ya lo ha hecho y resulta tan incómodo. Por qué Albus habrá contratado a un fanfarrón como él.

Mientras caminaban, Filch trataba de limpiar las serpentinas mágicas y Peeves dejaba caer papelillo sobre él y sobre la señora Norris. El squib maldecía a cada tanto, escupiendo puñados de papelillo de colores. Sin darse cuenta, caminaban lentamente y la conversación era realmente agradable. No había prisa en volver al despacho y prácticamente pensó que podía conversar un par de horas más, con el profesor de pociones.

\- Yo supongo que cada año que pasa, Albus empeora. Pronto contratara un troll como profesor y dirá: "Tiene mucho que enseñarle a los niños".

\- Normalmente te diría que no compares al nuevo profesor con un troll... - sonrió la mujer mientras al fin alcanzaban la puerta de su despacho. - pero ésta vez no puedo evitar coincidir contigo.

Abrió la puerta y prácticamente ni se percató de que ambos habían entrado al despacho, sino hasta que Severus cerró la puerta tras él. Un gran silencio impregnó la habitación y ambos se miraron sin saber qué decir. Minerva observó a su vez el despacho y señaló su viejo sofá en la habitación, con una suave sonrisa.

\- ¿Quisieras un poco de té?

\- Por supuesto, por qué no.

Severus pasó a ocupar un espacio en el sofá y la mujer no tardó en encender la chimenea con su varita y colocar un poco de agua en una vieja tetera. El jefe de Slytherin palmeaba sus muslos con sus manos, suavemente, mientras la mujer le daba la espalda y miraba el fuego chisporrotear frente a ella. Bajo la luz del fuego, la silueta de la mujer, se veía realmente diferente de lo que veía en el día a día. Bueno, la verdad que durante el día ni tenía tiempo ni la intención de fijarse en eso. Ahora que estaban solos y en total silencio, podía tomarse el tiempo de apreciar ciertos detalles. Miró a su alrededor y a la colección de cuadros que algunos lo miraban en silencio, y de otros objetos varios que la mujer había logrado coleccionar.

\- No creo que mirando el té, se haga más rápido.- dijo Severus de repente y la mujer brincó sobresaltada de pronto. Había olvidado que no estaba sola.

\- Perdona... - se disculpó y se sentó a su lado. - creo que me entretuve con mis pensamientos.

\- ¿Sabes una cosa, Minerva? Siento que la idea de que Albus haya contratado a un hombre como Lockhart, para el puesto de defensa contra las artes oscuras, me ofende. En realidad que sí.

\- Bueno, todos los años me cuestiono la razón por la cual no haya querido darte el puesto. Pero siempre fue así, Albus parece querer evitarlo y deberías acostumbrarste de una buena vez.

Y cómo acostumbrarse si contrataba a un pelele como ese mago de quinta.


	3. Amortentia

Gracias Natalia por comentar y espero que les guste a ustedes también :). Besos y mucho amor.

* * *

Capitulo 3: Amortentia.

En poco tiempo, el té humeaba en dos pequeñas tazas, mientras ambos se miraban en silencio y sin saber qué decir. Minerva alzó ambas manos hasta tomar su sombrero de punta y quitárselo, poniéndolo sobre un viejo taburete junto al sofá. Suspiró suavemente y luego ladeó la cabeza hasta mirar al hombre junto a ella, ligeramente sonrojada.

\- Estoy un poco cansada, perdona. - se disculpó ante la intensa mirada que tenía sobre ella. - no sé por qué...

\- Quizá creo que debería marcharme y dejarte descansar entonces. - colocó la taza de té sobre la mesa y se puso en pie. - Ya es un poco tarde de todas maneras.

\- Creo que tienes razón. Aunque si quisieras, puedes quedarte y terminar tu té... quédate el tiempo que gustes.

Se sonrojó sin poderlo evitar y agradeció que la oscuridad del despacho, no lo dejaba en evidencia. ¿Quedarse el tiempo que quisiera? ¿Tanta confianza le tenía? Antes de que pudiera contestar, la mujer había desaparecido en dirección a su alcoba y un par de minutos después, regresó al despacho con un largo camisón blanco y cepillándose el largo cabello negro y ligeramente gris. Sonrió ante la expresión de estupefacción de su colega.

\- Yo... - murmuró teniendo problemas para alzar la vista y mirarla a la cara. - creo que será mejor que me vaya. Tengo una ronda de vigilancia que hacer.

\- Tienes que hacer algo con esas pesadillas e insomnio del que sufres. Estás un poco pálido.

\- No necesito dormir. - volvió a murmurar a lo que Minerva arqueó sus cejas. Trató de ignorar el gesto, hurgando en sus bolsillos por su varita. - Te veré en el desayuno. Que tengas una buena noche.

\- Tú también, Severus. - sonrió y al cerrar la puerta tras de sí, Severus respiró profundamente como si hubiese estado reteniendo el aire durante horas. Había resultado una noche muy interesante.

Al bajar las escaleras, aún se encontraban reunidos un par de estudiantes alrededor de Gilderoy Lockhart y lo miraban con una estúpida expresión de admiración que deseaba quitarles de sus caras. Trató de evitar la reunión, pero no pasó desapercibido.

\- Por supuesto que les podría preparar un par de amortentias para ustedes niñas. Aunque no quisiera quitarle el trabajo al profesor Snape. Ni más ni menos... - sintió un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y trató de quitárselo de encima pero no pudo.

\- Yo no preparo ese tipo de pociones. - masculló entre dientes y Gilderoy miró a las niñas, con una expresión de decepción.

\- No pueden decir que no lo intenté.

\- Será mejor que se vayan a dormir de una buena vez. - dijo Snape en voz baja y parecía realmente enfadado por haber sido tomado por sorpresa. Su rostro se veía mucho más pálido de lo normal y la vena de su sien palpitaba ante su enojo. Nadie se atrevía a desafiarlo por supuesto, así que no tardaron en obedecerlo. - y usted... apártese de mí. Ahora mismo.

El brazo de Gilderoy Lockhart no tardó en caer con un ruido sordo, pero el hombre no dejó de sonreír y aunque tenía dificultades para sostenerle la vista al mago frente a él. La expresión de Snape era lo suficientemente severa como para espantar a cualquiera.

\- ¿Usted y la profesora McGonagall tienen mucho tiempo de conocerse? - preguntó de pronto e inocentemente. Severus arqueó una de sus cejas.

\- ¿Disculpe?

\- La profesora McGonagall parece tenerle mucha confianza, profesor Snape. - sonrió una vez más, mientras Severus arqueaba sus cejas y en tanto que no podía créerselo. -parece tenerle mucha confianza.

\- Nos conocemos desde hace mucho, pero no es que le importe. - dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y a punto de bajar las escaleras en dirección a las mazmorras.

Otra pregunta lo detuvo en seco.

\- ¿Están ustedes... en alguna especie de relación? - preguntó con genuina curiosidad y Severus se preguntó si tenía expresión de encontrarse en una relación. Minerva eran su colega, su amiga. La respetaba como mujer por supuesto. - ella parece sentirse muy a gusto con usted y aunque traté de hablarle, ella parecía un poco desinteresada. Quisiera conocerla mejor, pero no quisiera importunarlo a usted tampoco.

\- No estamos saliendo, sólo somos amigos. - se apresuró a contestar. - ¿Por qué tanta insistencia? ¿Acaso está usted interesado en ella? - sonrió con sarcasmo -Por qué no lo discute con ella, en vez de conmigo.

\- ¡Me alegro entonces! - exclamó Lockhart con un suspiro de alivio. - sin embargo, creo que no estoy seguro de saber cómo acercarme a ella. Apenas la conocí en la fiesta de hace unas horas y me dio la impresión de que quizá yo no le agrade. ¡Seguro que me he equivocado. Nunca he tenido un sólo problema con alguien! Muchos me han dicho que soy terriblemente encantador, ¡pero yo soy muy modesto por supuesto! - Severus parpadeó sorprendido mientras Gilderoy continuaba sonriendo. - quizá simplemente estaba cansada y es por ello que no quería hablar. Aunque me temo que no estoy seguro de cómo abordarla. ¿Quizá podría aconsejarme?

Se cruzó de brazos sin poderlo creer. Minerva parecía haberse ganado un pretendiente, pero realmente no le importaba. La fiesta de Albus tenía la culpa, al haber propiciado un ambiente "romántico", aunque en verdad no se lo esperaba. Se preguntó de pronto qué pensaría de saber que ella no estaba siquiera interesada en él y que lo encontraba realmente molesto. Sonrió con cierta malicia, al tener una idea.

\- La verdad, la profesora McGonagall se sentía un poco enferma y tuve que escoltarla hasta su cama. -dijo y esperó para ver cómo aquellas palabras resonaban en la cabeza del mago frente a él. - tuve que llevarla entre mis brazos y ayudarle. Estaba un poco mareada así que simplemente le ayudé a cambiarse e ir a la cama.

No quería decir eso y estaba seguro de que tendría problemas con Minerva por la mañana, pero sentía un gran placer en fastidiarlo. Lockhart parpadeó sorprendido también, por un par de minutos y su voz se escuchó temblorosa al responder.

\- Bueno, si sólo son amigos... una lástima que se haya sentido indispuesta. Le llevaré flores por la mañana y quizá deba alertar a la enfermera de la escuela.

\- Oh sí. - dijo Snape con una sonrisa maquiavélica. - ella siempre madruga. Asegúrese de visitarla a las tres en punto de la mañana. Estoy seguro de que estará despierta y encantada de recibirlo. Dígale que se mejore pronto... - se dio media vuelta y antes de marcharse, agregó. - ella ama los dientes de león...

Mientras bajaba las escaleras, escuchó la voz de Gilderoy gritando "¡Muchas gracias, profesor Snape. Gracias de verdad!" Se echó a reír, preguntándose lo que ese detestable hombre podría estar pensando. Seguramente pensaba que la había desnudado y arrojado a la cama, haciendo el amor como salvajes. Sin embargo también seguramente era tan inocente como para creerse todo lo que había dicho y muy pronto visitaría a Minerva, a una incómoda hora de la noche, para llevarle un par de flores.

Se iba a divertir mucho y la mujer jamás le hablaría en lo que quedara de su vida. Probablemente exigiría su despido inmediato y hasta se podía deshacer de esa horrible peste.


End file.
